


Sensational

by much_yokai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_yokai/pseuds/much_yokai
Summary: After one of their many dates, Nami and Ichiji decided to have intercourse with each other
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Kudos: 5





	Sensational

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished a story after months of not uploading.
> 
> P.S. I'm a big fan of Ichiji and Nami as a couple. Cheers!
> 
> P.S.S I still suck at summaries.

"Mmmm..." Nami winced at the head that's barely sliding inside of her. She tries not to tense up while clenching her teeth. It went further in which made her whimper out and let slow breaths out. It's not like she never fucked before but...

"Are you okay?" 

Nami averted her eyes up to the red-haired man above her who's now leaning his face towards hers, caressing her cheek. She studied him for a bit, particularly his noticeable feature is the swirl eyebrow, and see the concern on his face despite looking aloof. 

She nodded. "Yeah. I... I'm fine, Ichiji." 

He tilted his head, running his fingers on her long strain of orange hair and his hard cock push halfway in her tight pussy.

"Ahhh!!" 

"Shh... shh..." He cooed her, leaving butterfly kisses on her face to soothe her. Nami grabbed his broad shoulders and let out more whimpering sounds. Ichiji's lips brushed against her tender ones and went in for a deep, sensational kiss. His tongue massaging hers, tasting every bit of her as greedily as he wants, grabbing every inch of her and roaming all over it with his hands. 

Nami moaned softly, returning the kiss and bracing herself as her pussy constricted around his length which slip in more. It made her flinch but Ichiji's tongue is making her feel so good that she arched her back slightly at just his touch. Her entrance got more wet which makes Ichiji's cock able to push in slowly at a time. In those few moments where her muscles relax, he was able to go forward until he fill her completely inside, loving how warm and tight she felt on his cock.

Grimacing, she kiss him harder, trying to adjust to his length and girth. Not shocking since Ichiji was hung like a horse since it feels to her that he's stretching her out. The thickness and how hot it felt goes beyond her senses in this particular day. Ichiji nipped at her bottom lip, then her upper lip in a playful manner. His hands were massaging her sides, his thumbs rubbing on each different part of her skin. Very supple yet delicate to the touch and he was so blissful be able to do this with a woman he wants so badly. Her body still trembled under him, due to his size and realizing it, he abruptly broke away the kiss in that instant. Nami open her eyes and look at him in mixed confusion and pain. His blue eyes stared back at her.

"I... Ichiji..."

"Nami..." His hand went to her face to stroke her cheek once more. "Do you want to stop?" 

She blinked at his question, her chest heaving rapidly. After going out on dates with him, they talked over if they were ready to have sex and Nami just delay it due to a bad experience with a previous man. Her expectations for Ichiji for the first date was... well, beyond than what she imagined. Ichiji appeared as serious and blunt, pulling no punches and direct with words. However, his other personality trait appear to have a soft side to him, even when he doesn't show it often. In the bedroom, though, his actions spoke louder to prove it, making her heart fluttered. He does make her the center of his attention, which she admits, amped her affection for this man. It comforts her. Nami just can't stop there and not go through with it. Even when he's this big... 

"No. Let's continue."

"Are you sure?" Ichiji asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

His gentle voice gave Nami safety, her heart beat sped up from his words. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sure. Just do me already." 

It was Ichiji's turn to smile at her, taking in her redness that crept on her cheeks. 

"Just let me know if you want to stop."

With a slight nod from her, he straightened up and pull her legs apart. Nami uttered a moan when his finger was rubbing on her clit slightly, which is now hardened and moist. A new feeling came over Nami's body when his length started to pull out slowly from her pussy. She panted fast and heavy of how she was gripping on him like crazy, her walls squeezing down on his member the entire time. Her eyes flew open as Ichiji slid back in with such force that she let out a cry. 

"Aahhh!!"

"Nami! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! P-please continue." 

Ichiji hesitant for a minute, uncertainty written on his face. "I don't know Nami..."

"Please..." Nami begged, cupping his face in her hands. "Take me."

She pecked at his lips and started rubbing her breasts in a circular motion to further encourage him. Nami pushed into his muscular chest, her hardened nipples rubbing all over his chest and moving down to his abs. A flare raise within Ichiji from her insistent when he suddenly grab her large breasts, squeezing them as much as he can in his hands. Nami responded by mewling from his roughness, her hot breath rolling onto his face. Ichiji started planting kisses on her lonely lips and on her heated cheeks with sudden desire.

God he loved her.

Then one of his free hands flew to her clit again. He rubbed more fiercely this time and her body responded by shuddering in arousal. 

"Ah...ha.... Ichiji..."

He trailed down to her neck as he murmured sweet words to her. Nami hummed as he pinch her nipples, pulling and twisting them gently. He started to move his hips, going steady and picking up the pace as Nami got more relax over time. Her face becoming more red than before as he went faster. Her moans became more exceedingly louder and her legs were wrapped around his waist, wanting him to go deeper. Ichiji licked his lips at her persistence and after pulling back, he pounded straight into her with no restraint. Both of them groaning in unison as his huge tip seemingly hit past her cervix.

"Oh god Ichiji...!! Aahhh!!"

"Nami...!! Nami...!!"

His movements increase little by little as he continued to thrust into her in a steady rhythm, their sloppy noises and her cries fill the room as the bed hinges and creaks beneath them. Ichiji put his arms around Nami's tremoring body while she clawed at his back, her mind drowning in continuous pleasure. His thrusting became harder and faster on her wet, tight entrance with earnest, making her legs spread apart on instinct as Ichiji started chanting her name in ecstasy, increasingly more and more in almost frenzy-like state. Nami buried her face in his shoulders, muffling her sounds as her walls clamp down on his cock each time he hit her sweet spots. Sweats trailed down between them and their heartbeats increasing, they couldn't hold on much longer.

"Nami...!" Ichiji hissed out, barely audible due to his breathing. "Oh Nami... I'm about to...!!"

She lifted her head, her repeated screams erupted fill his ears. "Oh!...oh god! Ichiji! Ichiji!! Ichiji!!! Ichiji!!!!"

Hearing her call out his name, he grabbed her hips tightly and shoved himself in her rigid body and release himself as Nami spasms out, letting her orgasm ride out with the rest of her body and her vision blurred, going white for a brief moment. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably from a over-whelming sensation, only stopping it when she gain control of herself. Panting in perfect sync from their struggling breaths, Ichiji slid out from her and flop down besides her on his side where she nuzzles her head on his shoulder. There was a peaceful silence between them, the only noise being the fan on the ceiling in the middle of the room and the small clock ticking on the table. Nami peered at him.

"That was... wonderful," she said suddenly, her cheeks still flushing from their intercourse.

"I'm glad," Ichiji replied, caressing her face and twirling her single, long strand of hair with his finger. "You are, however, amazing."

"Oh hush."

Ichiji only pull her closer to him, which she willingly accepted. He was extremely lucky to have her, he thought. Her brown eyes lock onto his blue ones from the after glow sensation that gives Nami a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She started giggled which made Ichiji raised a brow at her.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." She snugged onto the fluffy pillow above her. "I just wish... you were my first."

The room fell silent again as the soft ticking of the clock continue in rhythm. The room was surprisely cool, despite the hot weather outside but it seems the air conditioner work very well in their favor. Ichiji stare up at the ceiling in deep concentration as he pondered on her words. Nami almost flip to the other side in embarrassment until his hand grab her own.

"Me too," he replied, a grin appeared on his face. "I wish you were my first as well."

Nami sighed in great relief at his words and started laughing. "You dork. You almost scared for a second!"

"I'm not a dork."

"Sure."

Deep inside, Ichiji was extremely happy to hear it from her. Satisfied and tired, he pulled the bed sheets over them as he motions her in his arms. "Come here, love."

They embraced each other, taking in their scents as the lights turned off. It was almost midnight, after all and it was going to be the first time they slept together. They kiss each other before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Nami."

"I love you too, Ichiji."


End file.
